La guerre inter-régionale a commencé
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Entre Bretagne et NPDC (Nord Pas de Calais) l'heure est à la guerre et qui dit guerre dit armée, alliés, ennemis et... coups bas ! Avec Maubeuge, Basse et Haute Normandie, Corse , Pays de la Loire , Savoie et bien d'autres , la guerre inter régionale promet d'être haute en couleurs ! Pas de rythme régulier pour les postes EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Contexte** : Entre Bretagne et NPDC (Nord Pas de Calais) l'heure est à la guerre et qui dit guerre dit armée, alliés, ennemis et... coups bas ! Avec Maubeuge, Basse et Haute Normandie, Corse , Pays de la Loire , Savoie et bien d'autres , la guerre inter régionale promet d'être haute en couleurs !

**Disclaimer**: Les OCs ne sont pas tous à moi , seuls NPDC, Maubeuge , Haute et Basse Normandie et Corse m'appartiennent et encore, les trois derniers c'est juste parce que je les fait vivre un peu. Merci aux propriétaires des autres de me les prêter!

Himapapa à créer Hetalia , donc c'est à lui!

**Une petite note ?**

L'auteur (moi) est Nordiste mais ne fera pas trop de favoritisme. Des personnages apparaîtront de temps à autre. J'ai pour projet de dessiner Haute et Basse Normandie ainsi que Corse. Un jour...

Si vous voulez créer l'OC de votre région allez-y ! Et donnez moi quelques détails dessus si vous voulez le voir apparaître ici. Je posterai quand j'aurai du temps (et de l'inspiration).

Un sujet ? Envoyez un p'tit message !

**Une aide :**

Savoie : Jeanne Orsat Bonnefoy

Prypiat (ville en Ukraine): Sergueï

NPDC: Axel Lefebvre Bonnefoy

Bretagne: Erwin le Bras (le Grand) Bonnefoy

Haute Normandie: Zélie Rainel Bonnefoy

Basse Normandie: Lean Rainel Bonnefoy

Corse: Lisandru Mariani Bonnefoy

**Fiche régionale (pour votre région,si vous voulez la voir apparaître, vous pouvez donner des villes ou des régions d'autres pays)**

Nom:... Bonnefoy (si française)

Prénom:

Age (en apparence):

Taille (à peu près):

Description physique (pas besoin d'un roman):

Caractère:

Pour: Bretagne- Nord Pas de Calais- Neutre

**(Modification possible)**

**_1) Bretagne et Maubeuge s' entendent bien (lol)_**

Quel grand soleil qu'il fait aujourd'hui dans la moitié Nord du pays. Hahahaha ! Qu'est ce que je suis drôle moi parfois ! Donc je suis la narratrice , ne faites pas attention à moi~

Oh! Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas une Nordiste sauvage que je vois passer ? Mais que c'est étonnant d'en voir dans cette ville nordiste ! Et en plus il s' agit de Maubeuge, deux fois plus de coïncidence.

Vous savez que ces temps-ci chez Maubeuge c'est pas la joie avec la crise qu'elle a. En plus , avec les autres qui la prennent pour une voleuse de valeurs belges , elle est en pétard notre stalkeuse. Et encore , ce n'est pas tout, elle a également des problèmes avec le mec-je-suis-trop-beau!-wow alias Bretagne.

Je ne vous cacherai pas que depuis que Bretagne et NPDC sont à deux doigts de se faire la guerre pour de bon elle se sent obligée de protéger sa région.

Mais , parce que y'a un mais , aujourd'hui c'est le jour où elle a décidé d'aller parler civilisément avec le breton. (Merci NPDC)

"Impossiiiiible!" Que vous me dites. Impossible n'est pas français je vous rappelle.

Comme dans le Nord on a de bonnes idées, Maubeuge a un putain de plan en tête : stalker Bretagne toute la journée et l'aborder la nuit tombée.

Parce que même si Maubeuge est super forte et tout et tout , elle a besoin de connaître l'état d'esprit de son adversaire et de savoir où frapper si l'occasion se présente.

Il est 13 h et Maubeuge est en place. Comme de d'habitude, en Bretagne il y a du soleil , de la chaleur et des douces brises.

NON , je rigole ! Il pleut et il fait froid comme tous les jours de l'année !

Notez que le drapeau breton flotte au dessus de la maison du stalké , si c'est pas être arrogant ça...

Vous voyez le problème avec certains passes-temps , il faut endurer des trucs horribles tout le temps et là, Maubeuge est en train de se prendre toute la pluie.

"Mais rentre , tu vas attraper froid! "

Absolument pas , Maubeuge a l'option "pluie" donc elle ne craint rien.

Maintenant , on va faire un jeu "Qu'est-ce que Bretagne fait? "

Un indice : il ne regarde pas son reflet dans un miroir.

Alors ?

En fait il cuisine , il fait des crêpes avec une recette super secrète écrite dans sa langue bizarre que personne - à part les bretons- ne peut comprendre. Y'a pas un mot qui ressemble au français quand même! Ils ont inventé un langage pour pouvoir communiquer entre eux, vous pensez qu'elle raconte quoi Nolwen Leroy dans ses chansons ?

Bref , revenons à Maubeuge qui est trempée et cachée dans un buisson de devant chez Bretagne. La classe maubeugeoise dans toute sa grandeur quoi.

Et là , malheur ! Il était environ 16 heures , Bretagne sortit de sa cuisine et prit un parapluie (et mit ses lunettes de soleil). Il sortit et s' avança vers le buisson-cachette-secrette-de-Maubeuge.

_"Maubeuge ...?_

_\- Hein... euh non , c'est pas elle !_

_\- C'est qui alors ?_

_-Bah le buisson._

_-Un buisson qui parle avec une mèche blonde et une pioche?_

_-Oh non , pas encore !"_

Maubeuge se releva d'un coup , toujours accompagnée de sa classe maubeugeoise et lança un regard noir à Bretagne.

_"Regarde , un goeland volant!_

_-Ah ça , c'est nor- tu fais quoi?"_

Oh My God , la technique du repli stratégique de Maubeuge n'a pas fonctionnée , que faire ?

_"Tu t'es bien défendu pour cette fois , mais la prochaine fois je te raterai pas!_

_-Pffff... t'as vu tes techniques foireuses ? En plus tu fuis toujours! -Quoooii ?! Je me repli stratégiquement, nuance!_

_\- Idiote !_

_-Idiot !_

_\- Belge !_

_\- Normand !_

_\- Voleuse !_

_\- Tu m'énerves j'y vais!"_

Alors que Maubeuge allait partir , Bretagne l'arreta avant de lui donner une chose non identifiée... ah non c'est des crêpes.

_"C'est pour toi et NPDC , oubliez pas que vous devez me ramener de la bouffe à la fleur._

_\- Ouais... adieu._

_-Reviens pas ou tu auras à faire avec mon armée de goelands et de mouettes!_

_-Tu goûteras à la défaite contre notre armée de licornes!_

_\- Je les bouffe tes licornes !"_

Maubeuge repartit non pas chez elle mais chez NPDC a qui elle donna une crêpe.

_"Tu es sûre qu'on peut les manger ?_

_-Je sais pas , mais la prochaine faudra que tu ailles le voir toi-même au lieu de m'envoyer._

_\- Oui , oui , merci Maubeuge._

_\- Hum..."_

En fait, Bretagne avait mis du cidre périmé dans ses crêpes parce que c'est un co- ton tige.

**_A suivre : Bretagne dans le NPDC_**

(Donnez moi vos avis , merki !)


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite fic qui est devenue une fic mine de rien. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et l'autre bretonne qui a mis la seule et unique review._

_Je vais venir envahir ta région mwahahaha ! Laissez une review ou Maubeuge vous stalkera..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Bretagne dans le NPDC_

**_Une semaine après la tentative foireuse de Maubeuge , NPDC a décidé de faire bouger Bretagne parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire d'aller à l'autre bout de la France et puis avec les Belges qui pouvaient décidé de l'envahir sur un coup de gauffre..._**

**_Donc il lui a envoyé un message tellement poli en s' inquiétant de sa santé , de ce qu'il devient et toutes les formules de politesse habitielles quoi._**

**_C'est le matin et le téléphone de Bretagne émet un petit son très bizarre_**

**_"T'as un message biloute! "_**

**_Oui , il a une sonnerie speciale pour le Nordiste , pour savoir quand il ne doit pas décrocher. Mais imaginez, une personne qui vous déteste vous envoie un message tôt le matin , c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Donc Bretagne a lu le message tant attendu par tous nos lecteurs avec toutes les éloges faites plus haut dessus :_**

**_Viens m'voir._**

**_Eh ouais , j'ai encore menti , Axel n'est pas poli avec son ennemi bordel ! _**

**_Là , Bretagne a été tenté de répondre un truc en Breton mais il y aurait juste un petit problème : Nord Pas de Calais ne comprendrait rien du tout donc il a préféré lâcher l'affaire et à juste envoyer un "Pourquoi? " _**

**_Maintenant Erwin est tout grognon parce que se faire réveiller par Axel c'est juste horrible! Imaginez une seconde que vous étiez dans un rêve trop bien et qu'un truc super important arrive et que Paf ! Une sonnerie complètement flippante qui annonce la personne contre qui vous vous battez nuit et jour vous réveille , et pour vous envoyez un message bien chiant en plus._**

**_Comme j'aime bien vous faire travailler un peu , je vais vous poser une question toute simple : Quel est le rituel sacré d'un breton digne de ce nom ?_**

**_La réponse est en plusieurs parties , accrochez-vous bien !_**

**_1) Un Breton a toujours un drapeau de la Bretagne devant lui quand il ouvre les yeux._**

**_2) Après avoir récité une petite incantation en breton , un Breton se fait beau façon Bretagne_**

**_3) Une fois plus que présentable, un vrai Breton sort faire son footing matinal sous la pluie , sur la plage et entouré de mouettes et de goelands_**

**_4) Une fois rentré, le Breton remet en place ses cheveux (pas decoiffés parce que les cheveux bretons ne se decoiffent JAMAIS)_**

**_5) Pour le petit déjeuner, un breton boit du cidre avec des crêpes et des galettes bretonnes_**

**_6) Le Breton se ré regarde dans son miroir avec ses lunettes de soleil et c'est parti pour une bonne journée! _**

**_Alors dans ces 6 étapes, où vous voyez "se faire réveiller par un Nordiste"? Nul part parce que y'a pas !_**

**_"En attendant , NPDC n'a toujours pas répondu" vous me faites remarquer. _**

**_Règle nordiste n°1 : Ne pas répondre aux messages que vous jugez inutiles._**

**_"M'énerve lui , après m'avoir envoyé sa ville pas foutue de stalker comme il faut il veut me faire faire 8 heures de route pour que j'aille le voir. Il est sérieux ?!" _**

**_Et ce fut de mauvaise grâce et par je ne sais quel miracle que notre Breton national s'en alla. _**

**_8 heures plus tard , la pluie toujours avec lui , Erwin arriva ENFIN ! à Lille. Après s' être fait dévisager par toute la populace (pas à cause des lunettes de soleil, juste que la perfection bretonne c'est rare dans le Nord), il finit par trouver où se planquer son ennemi et entra avec un coup de pied à la Ninja. _**

**_"Tu veux quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à faire!_**

**_-Hein ?_**

**_-Viens me faire face et m'accueillir comme il se doit ! Tu devrais être à mes pieds juste parce que je suis venu !"_**

**_Axel arriva dans son entrée d'où Erwin était en train de parler._**

**_"Oui c'est ça, merci d'être venu. Entre._**

**_-Qu'est ce que tu peux être désagréable alors que moi j'essaye de rester poli..._**

**_-C'est très bien."_**

**_Bretagne et Nord Pas de Calais s' asseyèrent l'un en face de l'autre et ils se fusillerent du regard sans parler. _**

**_Je pense que vous arrivez à cerner l'état d'esprit des deux régions. Au départ, c'est toujours très calme et plutôt froid et après..._**

**_Après ça se bat comme des chiffoniers en s'insultant de tous les noms dans leurs langues régionales. _**

**_On va passer ce moment parce que c'est dégradant pour les deux et qu'on essaye de les faire passer pour des êtres civilisés !_**

**_En attendant qu'ils aient fini :_**

**_La chronique d'un indépendant du Sud par Corse._**

**_Alors, d'abord on plante le décor :_**

**_Il fait chaud, on entend le bruit des cigales et tout l'reste. Y'a une table corse , avec de l'alcool corse et des trucs à manger corses. Et sur une chaise (corse évidemment) il y a un Corse , le Corse , Corse. Lisandru est donc assis sur la chaise et va vous parler de comment être indépendant et bien le faire._**

**_"Si tu veux être indépendant, il faut savoir le montrer. Et comme dans le Sud on est de sang chaud, on sait s' énerver quand il faut. Comparer à nos amis les Bretons , on a du soleil donc on est jamais malade et on est toujours prêt ! Aussi, comme on est sur une ile , c'est plus difficile pour les autres de nous attaquer. _**

**_Donc je résume, pour être indépendant il te faut:_**

**_-Du soleil_**

**_-Une ile_**

**_-Une langue_**

**_-De la classe_**

**_Voilà, à vous de jouer."_**

**_Ceci était un message du gouvernement corse , independez-vous plus !_**

**_Alors c'est bon , ils ont enfin fini , ils se lancent des regards tueurs et sont débraillés et decoiffés mais ils ont-_**

**_Oh mon Dieu ! Relisez ce passage et enlevez le mot "tueurs" ... Aaah ! Lavez-moi le cerveau avec de l'acide pour avoir pensé ça !_**

**_Donc , euh... Corse et NPDC viennent de finir de se BATTRE (et pas autre chose) et semblent à deux doigts de se tuer , l'ambiance est plutôt froide et y'a du silence. On entend la pluie tomber (sans blaaague ?)._**

**_"Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Tu veux parler avec mes mouettes et mes goélands pour voir de quel bois je me chauffe ?_**

**_\- Tu te chauffes sûrement avec du bois Breton donc ..._**

**_\- Pfff... Tellement idiots dans le Nord que vous ne comprenez même pas les expressions! _**

**_-Bien sûr que je les comprends , juste que je me moque de toi._**

**_-Ouais c'est ça, et les crêpes sont normandes ?_**

**_-C'est une question piège, pas vrai?_**

**_-Poquès..._**

**_-Hein ? _**

**_-Je pars , j'en ai marre de toi!"_**

**_Erwin se dirigea vers la porte avec toute sa classe prêt à faire une sortie en beauté quand une pioche s' enfonça dans la porte à quelques centimètres de sa main._**

**_"Mab gast! T'es fou ou quoi ?!_**

**_-Reviens Erwin ,je ne t'ai pas demander de venir pour rien."_**

**_Là, Bretagne a obéi parce que quand il s' y met , il fait super peur le Nordiste, mais il a pas obéi par peur , c'est le Grand, avec une majuscule, Bretagne! C'est juste parce qu'il était curieux de ce que son ennemi allait raconter. _**

**_Il se rassit avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'il avait et fixa Axel en soupira:_**

**_"Tu veux quoi?_**

**_\- Que tu présentes tes excuses. _**

**_-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! _**

**_\- Absolument pas ! Tu m'as insulté de voleur donc je veux des excuses !"_**

**_Là ils sont tous les deux debout et vont se battre d'une minute à l'autre. Bon , Haute Normandie, prépare toi à nous faire un p'tit discours en attendant qu'ils aient fini de se battre._**

**_"Toutes les fois où TU m'as insulté! Tu ne t'es jamais excusé!_**

**_-Parce que tu l'avais cherché !_**

**_-Et toi tu ne l'avais pas cherché? "_**

**_Haute - Normandie c'est à-_**

**_"Devinez qui vous honore de sa présence au Groenland? _**

**_-Corse..._**

**_-Lisandru! " _**

**_Eh oui, le Corse est venu parce que... parce que...ben en fait il a pas de raison. Il est juste venu comme ça , pour le fun._**

**_Personnellement, je pense que comme lui et Erwin sont alliés dès que l'un à des problèmes, l'autre arrive direct._**

**_"Ils sont où alors Haute et Basse Normandie?" Me demandez-vous ?_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_..._**

**_"Hey!_**

**_-Salut! _**

**_-Lean , Zélie. _**

**_\- Pas eux !_**

**_\- Salut les normands! "_**

**_Et voilà, on peut dire qu'ils sont enfin au complet , avec leurs alliés fidèles à leurs côtés. _**

**_"On a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose donc on est venu!_**

**_-On faisait une tarte aux pommes, on la mange ?"_**

**_Zélie posa la tarte sur la table. Comme les normands sont les rois des tartes , je peux vous dire que c'est bon._**

**_"De la bouffe!"_**

**_Encore une précision; même si Erwin et Axel se détestent, Lisandru, Zélie et Lean ne se détestent pas. En fait, on peut même dire qu'ils s' apprécient bien qu'ils sont ennemis. Donc Corse est content de manger de la tarte aux pommes , Nord Pas de Calais aussi et Bretagne fait la gueule parce qu'il mange pas de la bouffe de voleurs de Mont Saint-Michel. _**

**_"Erwin ?_**

**_-Traître! _**

**_-Dis "goélaaaaaaand" !_**

**_-Pourquoi ?_**

**_-Dis le juste! _**

**_-"Goélaaaaaa-"_**

**_Mes petits , notez bien la technique pour faire manger un breton qui ne voulait pas. Ça fonctionne aussi avec les mots "crêpe" "cidre" "galette" "mouette" et des tas d'autres mots à la gloire de la région la plus à l'ouest de France._**

**_"Lisandru!_**

**_-Alors ? T'es mort?_**

**_\- Ma dignité est morte , gast!" _**

**_Silence ! Préparez-vous au bruitage le mieux retranscrit à l'écrit. _**

**_"Fondue ! Fondue!"_**

**_Ceci est une sonnerie de téléphone qui prévient l'arrivée d'un message. Je le dis mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà, tellement c'était bien_**

**_ fait !_**

**_"Un message de Savoie, Zélie? _**

**_-Oui , elle nous invite à venir faire une fondue. Génial! _**

**_-Bonne idée! J'en suis!_**

**_\- Si Lisandru y va je le suis._**

**_\- Moi aussi j'en suis , puisque la soeur en est._**

**_-Je suppose que je suis obligé alors._**

**_-On ne te demande pas de venir , tu peux très bien rester."_**

**_Axel lança un regard noir à Erwin qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur. _**

**_"La Savoie est une région neutre, vous allez devoir faire une trêve..."_**

**_Eh ben bonne chance, je pense pas que ce soit possible..._**

**_A suivre: La fondue est neutre , très neutre _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3 partie une. La deuxième arrivera... un jour ... Puisque je suis en train de me demander si je pouvais sous-entendre des couples ou pas. Ou alors je ferai une autre fic "bonus" avec tous les couples dedans... une yaoiste ne change pas comme ça après tout. Vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

**_La fondue est neutre , très neutre_**

Bien le bonjour, ça va faire un moment non ? En fait dans le monde magique des fanfictions, le temps s' arrête et notre joyeuse bande de ... français est prête à partir en Savoie.

Corse est un peu nerveux parce que les gens du Sud c'est chaleur toute l'année.

_"La Savoie c'est dans le Sud."_dites - vous?

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en tape ! Je sais même que y'a des montagnes en Corse mais on s' en fout! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Lisandru n'est pas habitué au froid.

Les autres sont tous des habitués, en Bretagne il pleut toute la journée, toute l'année, tout le temps! En Haute et Basse Normandie ça va encore j'pense ça doit pas être si terrible que ça. Et dans l'Nord , il pleuge. Il pleuge du verbe pleuger, c'est quand il neige ET qu'il pleut. Du genre la neige essaye de nous faire un petit coucou mais la pluie elle veut pas donc ça donne ça.

Bref, vous cernez le truc quoi. On va bien rigoler parce que je peux pas vous dire "ils ont pris l'avion à Charleroi et ils sont arrivés" c'est trop facile !

D'abord, ils prennent le train parce que c'est plus long et donc plus drôle.

Ensuite , va y avoir des tas de problèmes. Vous pensiez qu'un groupe de régions actuellement en guerre les uns contre les autres peut rester calme ? Impossible.

Donc je vais vous donner l'itinéraire du train. Je ne pense pas qu'un train comme ça existe parce qu'il va faire des vagues avec moi.

Départ NPDC, ensuite il passe par la Picardie, l'Ile de France , la Lorraine, il passe par la Champagne Ardenne et la Franche Comté et on arrive en Rhône Alpes. Ça fait des vagues de ouf j'vous dit.

Donc, ils ont pris le train à Lille et comme en Savoie pas de bagarre, Erwin et Axel sont face à face pour leur permettre de tout extérioriser leur haine. En gros, pendant pleins d'heures dans le train à s' insulter. C'est cool, hein ?

Les autres sont occupés à respirer dans leurs langues et voilà. Y'a d'la joie !

Lorsque le voyage a commencé, c'était plutôt calme et personne ne parlait mais comme calme et Bretagne sont incompatibles , le breton a décidé de lancer une pique à son voisin d'en face.

_"Enfin! Je commençais à en avoir marre du Nord, moi. Y'avait tellement de voleurs! "_

Axel a regardé Erwin. Erwin a regardé Axel. Ils se sont regardés et Axel a soupiré.

_"Si tu voulais tellement me parler t'avais qu'à me le demander. _

_-Quoi ?! T'as cru que le monde tournait autour de toi?_

_-Non , c'est toi qui pense ça. _

_-C'est parce que c'est la vérité! _

_-Pffff..._

_-Je t'interdis de me faire "pffff"!_

_-Je vais me gêner tiens! Pffffff..."_

Et puis Corse est intervenu dans son immense intelligence en criant :

_"Eh ! Regardez y'a Picardie!"_

Picardie ou le monsieur d'en bas du Nord Pas de Calais , un chouette gars qui est pour l'instant neutre par rapport à la guerre inter - régionale. Je dis "pour l'instant" parce qu'Axel a lancé une campagne "Devenons alliés avec le NPDC" et Picardie est sa cible principale. Imaginez qu'il passe du côté de Bretagne, tout le sud du NPDC est foutu. Ouais , le sud du Nord.

Maintenant , regardons ce que fait Bretagne. Basse-Normandie et lui font un concours de regard avec toute la maturité dont ils sont capables. J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause d'un certain mont-

_"Qui veut un Saint Michel? "_ déclara alors Haute-Normandie en lançant un regard et un sourire hypocrites à Erwin.

_"Espèce de sale -_

_-J'ai un jeu à te proposer le breton. " dit simplement Nord._

_"Un jeu ? T'es un gamin ou quoi?_

_\- T'as peur de perdre ?_

_\- Défaite n'est pas breton , lance ton jeu!_

_-C'est très simple , il est interdit de nous insulter de n'importe quelle manière jusqu'à la fin du séjour chez Savoie. _

_-C'est pas déjà ce qu'on devait faire débile ?_

_\- Là c'est différent, il y aura des sanctions pour celui qui insultera l'autre ou qui lui manquera de respect. _

_-Des sanctions ?_

_-Ce que tu voudras..."_

Erwin se soumit donc à Axel , comme il est coutume de le faire entre un breton et un Nordiste et il capitula bien gentiment , parce que c'était vraiment trop tentant après tout. Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire faire , comme crier dans sa Lille chérie que la Bretagne c'est sa vie avec le drapeau et l'uniforme et-

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Axel doit être sexy en uniforme breton , nan ? Ah... le moment où ça parle de soumission bretonne et tout le bordel... Ignorez ce passage et ne me faites pas caca s' il vous plaît !

Donc , Bretagne a accepté le jeu de NPDC sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle Axel a proposé ce jeu à Erwin.

Non , je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi mais vous le saurez bientôt , enfin quand JE le saurais.

Bref , Zélie s' ennuie à mourir vu que c'est la seule fille présente. Maubeuge n'est pas venue parce qu'elle a des trucs de nordiste à faire et que les trucs de nordiste ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Donc - foutez une musique un peu mélancolique normande en fond s' il vous plaît... Pas Nolwen !- elle regarde les paysages défilés en comptant les tartes aux pommes dans le but de s'endormir.

_"Ms 'n 'l 'ance"_

Merci SNCF de ce message très clair net et précis.

On va le refaire en français de France :

_"Nous sommes en Ile de France"_

Voilà, c'était juste ça. C'est pas comme TGBretagne qu'un jour le breton avait inventé pour se moquer du TGV. Sur ce coup - là, il avait tendu la perche aux normands avec ce nom plus que débile et ils avaient pu se moquer de lui un long moment.

_"La capitale..., soupira Axel._

_-Ne m'en parle pas ! S'exclama Lisandru._

_-Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Demanda Zélie. _

_\- Les parisiens snobent toujours tout le monde ! S'écria Erwin. _

_\- Oui, ils sont vraiment horribles. Acquiesça Axel."_

Tous, sauf le breton et le nordiste , se figèrent. Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer et regarda les deux intéressés qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Lisandru._

_-Demain il va neiger... chuchota Léan._

_-Pire que ça ! Cria Zélie._

_-Bah quoi ? Demanda Erwin qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait._

_-Tu es d'accord avec Axel sur quelque chose , lui fit remarquer Lisandru._

_-Quoi ?! S'époumona le nordiste, jamais de la vie !_

_-Mais… essaya le normand._

_-Jamais. Conclus Axel en lançant un regard noir à son rival. »_

Bah bravo Axel ! La chaleur humaine nordiste c'est que des conneries, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est ça, je préfère me les geler dans la neige que de recevoir ta chaleur.

Non mais attendez, c'est quand même le mec qui représente la région qui se dit « accueillante, chaleureuse et bla bla bla » Vous moquez pas de nous !

Donc maintenant, de la faute du mec pas doué, l'ambiance est plutôt tendue et personne ne parle.

_« On a besoin d'un personnage de plus ! »_ Dites-vous ? C'est prévu bordel, attendez trente secondes qu'elle arrive !

_« SALUT ! _

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »_

A votre avis c'est qui ? Une petite idée ?

C'est… Paris, la capitale !

_« Paris… soupira Axel._

_-Une fille ! Hurla Zélie. Je t'aime, marions-nous !_

_-Calme-toi la normande, on se marie pas comme ça, on n'est pas à Las Vegas ! S'exaspéra le breton._

_-Comment ça va bien ? Comme vous passiez chez moi j'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou rapide. Sourit Paris._

_-Hum… Marianne ?_

_-Oui Lisandru ? Tu vas bien ?_

_-Je vais bien mais… hum… le train est reparti… »_

Alors voilà, Marianne est obligée de rester maintenant, un nouveau personnage ! Ah, je vais encore plus galérer à écrire la suite…

Bon, la partie une est finie !

…

Oui je sais, j'avais pas dit que y'avait deux parties mais c'est pour vous donner quelque chose à lire, et me donner du temps en plus pour écrire. Vous avez cru quoi ? A la prochaine !

**_BONUS (Je vous donne un bonus les gens !)_**

Pendant ce temps dans le Nord…

_« Wallonie, calme-toi…_

_-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ce… que ce… argh ! »_

Wallonie est venu voir Maubeuge parce qu'il devait se plaindre de Flandre à quelqu'un et vu que Belgique ne voulait rien en savoir, il était vu voir son allié.

Maintenant, tous les Wallons aiment Maubeuge, c'est obligé !

_« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de faire la paix avec lui._

_-T'es sérieuse ? Comment tu veux qu'je fasse ça ? C'est juste im-po-ssible !_

_-Non, tu lui fais croire que tu te soumets et paf !_

_-Paf ?_

_-Tu prends le contrôle de la Flandre !_

_-Ah…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je comprends pourquoi votre p'tite guerre française n'avance pas. _

_-Tu veux mon aide ou pas ?_

_-Mais oui ! Mais c'est pas avec ce genre de plan qu'on va arriver à quelque chose !_

_-Tu-_

_-Ah moins que… »_

Nathan se mit donc à réfléchir en wallon, avec une pose de wallon pensant. Astrid, elle, l'a regardé en ch'ti. Ca donne un truc trop étrange en fait, ils réfléchissent en frites là !

_« Bon Astrid, j'ai une super idée mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !_

_-Dis toujours._

_-Alors- »_

Mais c'est quoi cette manie de couper les gens comme ça ?! Pas moyen de placer deux mots avant que quelqu'un arrive et te coupe !

_« Eh ! Mais c'est pas le mec que tu stalkes ?_

_-Mais ta gueule ! _

_-C'est qui le… la … la personne avec ? _

_-On est dans la merde Nathan…_

_-En parlant de merde, regarde qui arrive derrière les deux gens bizarres. »_

Donc, y'a les deux gens bizarres et au loin, la « merde » alias Stefaan alias Flandre. Wow, tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous dans le Nord ou quoi ?

Encore. Des. Nouveaux. Personnages.

**_A Suivre : La fondue est neutre, très neutre – Partie 2_**

**_Et la suite du Bonus dans l'Nord_**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello mes lecteurs adorés, j'espère que vous allez bien. Et c'est avec beaucoup de fierté que je vous annonce le chapitre 3 partie 2. Je suis juste trop heureuse, il m'a fallut presque un mois pour l'écrire mais il est ps si horrible que ça. Le prochain prendra autant de temps je pense parce que j'ai pas d'idées pour l'instant mais bon.**_  
_**Je dédicace ce chapitre (ouais j'ai le droit) à Who (L'Eminence Grise) En fait, c'est un autre cadeau d'anniversaire mais super en avance mais si je le poste pas maintenant je vais me sentir mal ou je vais l'oublier. On est toujours en guerre la normande, même si on fait une trêve le temps d'un album.**_  
_**J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour notre première chanson: L'attaque des galettes au maroilles, bientôt dans les bacs.**_  
_**Erwin:... si si la famille...**_  
_**Axel: ... Aight. ...**_  
_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

Je vous résume le truc en vitesse : Paris bloquée train. Train être en Lorraine. Donc ? Nouveau personnage arriver.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que le voyage continua surtout après que Marianne se soit fait avoir par le train qui refermait ses portes plus vite que son ombre. Ceci est un train made in Nord Pas de Calais mesdames et messieurs , inclinez-vous devant sa rapidité de ouf !

"Mais ô déesse, que deviennent Erwin et Axel ?" Que vous demandez.  
Arrêtez de poser des questions merde , mais c'est demandé tellement gentiment que je vais vous répondre.  
De ce que je sais Axel est en train de souffrir puisqu'il a pensé que Bretagne était soumis. Le breton n'a pas aimé et même s' il est super petit en taille bah il sait se battre ! Non mais oh , on parle de Bretagne, comme la région de l'ouest trop classe et tout.  
Non , je plaisante c'est pas vrai ~

Zélie essaye de se marier avec Marianne qui ne veut pas.  
Laissez-moi vous en dire plus sur Marianne , elle est en couple avec Londres et elle est très heureuse comme ça, le reste vous l'apprendrez en continuant à suivre la super histoire de ces... enfin... ces gens !

"Lisandru? Demanda Lean.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi t'es pote avec Bretagne ? Il est pas chiant ?  
\- Très chiant , mais c'est mon ami donc je le supporte !  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Cria Erwin. T'es censé me défendre. -En même temps... commença Axel.  
-Ne finis pas ta phrase , sinon tu vas perdre ton défi ! Le coupa Basse Normandie.  
-Basse-Normandiiiiie , reprends ta soeur, supplia soudain Paris.  
-Zélie, laisse la dame tranquille , souffla Bretagne.  
-Ne me donne pas d'ordre toi ! Répliqua Haute-Normandie.  
-J'ai faim. Déclara Nord-Pas-de-Calais."

Et c'est ainsi que Bretagne mourut d'une hémorragie à la tête après se l'être frappée contre l'un des vitres tellement il était désespéré.

"On pourrait se bouffer une quiche vu qu'on est en Lorraine. Proposa Corse"

Et c'est ainsi qu'une quiche tomba du ciel.

"Dieu t'a envoyé Lorraine , Axel ! Cria Marriane.  
-Ah... la quiche. Observa le Nordiste.  
-Ne te moque pas le bouffeur de maroille, UN JOUR LES QUICHES VAINCRONT !"

Ah mes enfants, un nouvel allié du breton est arrivé et c'est le représentant des quiches celui-là.  
Bon , je vais tout de suite vous dire qu'il y a un problème parce que la Lorraine et le Nord Pas de Calais sont censés être camarades , c'est ma prof d'histoire qui l'a dit. Donc Axel en veut à Arnaud, mais juste un peu, pas des masses, on est pas comme ça dans l'Nord.

"Mes alliés tombent du ciel maintenant ! Vise mon degré de classitude ! Gueula Bretagne.  
\- C'est français ça ? Questionna NPDC.  
-En Bretagne , on parle pas français de toute façon ... se moqua Haute Normandie. "

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour une baston de mots mais ce breton a des alliés partout, vous trouvez pas ça déloyal ? Eh ben c'est ce qu'Axel pense au plus profond de son c...oeur ~

"Et Paris ?" Demanda mon public adoré.  
Paris, en capitale exemplaire qu'elle est , est neutre comme Suisse. Donc les parisiens en ont rien à battre de la guerre inter régionale !

"Dit Lorraine, t'as pas un truc à manger avec toi ? Questionna Axel.  
-C'est écrit Flunch sur mon front ? Répondit celui-ci.  
-On doit vraiment répondre a cette question ? Parce que...  
-Chut Haute Normandie, soupira Arnaud, juste pour une fois, ne dis rien."

Et voilà, l'ambiance est encore plombée! Comment voulez-vous que des gens puissent apprécier la lecture des aventures de cette bande de cas désespérés, c'est impossible!

En tout cas , le seul qui est content c'est Corse.

Voici la minute pourquoi du comment :  
Corse est content parce qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de sa maison #petite île en bas du Sud.  
Comme Corse est content, il est pas chiant parce que quand il est de mauvaise humeur il est chiant, il fait la grève et essaye de devenir indépendant. On se demande pourquoi il est pote avec Bretagne.  
Ah hem, ça m'a échappé...  
C'est la fin de la minute pourquoi du comment.

Donc nous revenons dans ce train nordiste remplie de régions et de la capitale. Et là, c'est calme. Vois êtes surpris ? Y'a de quoi parce que s'ils sont calmes c'est qu'ils ont /vont faire une connerie...

"Psssssstttt! Axel!"

C'était comment interpeler quelqu'un en toute discrétion par Marianne Bonnefoy, merci Paris !

"Tu sais Marianne que si tu voulais attirer l'attention du nordiste sans attirer la notre tu t'y es mal prise. Lui fit remarquer Erwin.  
-Serais-tu jaloux Erwin ? ~ chantonna Zélie.  
-Clairement qu'il l'est ! Reste à savoir si c'est parce que Marianne veut parler à Axel en privé ou qu'Axel accepte de parler avec Marianne en privé. Ajouta Lean.  
-Vous avez pété un câble ou quoi ? Gueula avec élégance et classe bretonne le concerné.  
-On est bientôt arrivééééé ? Fit Corse.  
-Putain, depuis qu'Axel en a parlé j'ai envie d'une quiche moi! Râla Lorraine.  
-J'attends toujours la mienne ... Fit remarquer le nordiste.  
-Va parler avec Paris pour qu'on découvre de qui Bretagne est attiré. Lui répondit Arnaud.  
-Pffff... J'me demande vraiment si vous etes mes alliés les gars. Souffla Erwin"

Marianne , n'oublions pas qu'elle veut parler à Axel, attend avec impatience qu'ils aient fini de parler. Stop ! Je vous arrête de suite, il va rien se passer entre ces deux-là! Paris est en couple avec Londres merde!

"Axel j'ai besoin de ton aide! Commença-t-elle. Cache la p'tit parisienne.  
-Et moi j'ai besoin d'argent, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Lui répondit froidement NPDC."

Elle lui sortit alors la technique "je suis tellement mignone que même si je tuais un mec devant toi je le resterais".

"Aaah... Vas-y dis ce que tu veux. Céda Axel.  
-Tu vois, je voudrais mettre en couple certaines-  
-Je t'arrête, je ne suis pas entremetteur, je ne marche pas dans ton truc.  
-Mais euh !"

Nous allons laisser Paris essayer de convaincre Nord Pas de Calais. Mais vraiment, Axel, le mec le plus froid de France. Je sors , je m'enfuis avec ce jeu de mots de merde...

Bref, pendant ce temps, Arnaud , Lean et Lisandru font des conneries.

"Tu penses que ça va le faire ? Demanda Arnaud.  
-J'en suis sur et certain, il va courir oui! Répondit Lean, fier de lui.  
-N'empêche on va se faire niquer. Déclara Lisandru.  
-On s'en fout, faut savoir prendre des risques ! Cria le normand.  
-Quand même, ça se voit que c'est pas une quiche ton truc... Hésita Arnaud. C'est pas terrible.  
-Ta gueule la quiche, il arrive!  
-Mais va te faire la tarte !"

Lean n'eut pas le temps de se moquer d'Arnaud pour le surnom que déjà Axel revenait de sa discussion avec Marianne.

Je suis sure que vous voulez le fin mot de l'histoire hein ? Eh ben je peux vous dire que Marianne obtient TOUJOURS ce qu'elle veut, elle est Paris, le monde est à ses pieds of course !

"Axel, je t'ai ramené une quiche~ dit Lean.  
-Une quiche lorraine en plus ! Ajouta Arnaud.  
-Certifiée véritable quiche! Finit Lisandru.  
-Il est où le piège ? Demanda Axel.  
-Mais nul part voyons ~ continua Lean. Mange-la !"

Axel prit la part de tarte sous les yeux amusés des trois gamins. Il s'approcha d'Erwin qui regardait le paysage en marmonnant des trucs du genre "... Monde sera à moi." ou "détruire le Nord Pas de Calais". Des pensées bretonnes mais dites en semi-français puisqu'il y a du breton.

"Erwin ? Demanda Axel.  
-Quoi encore ? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille, non ?  
-Je t'aime."

Surprit, Erwin ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose (ou pas ) et Axel en profita pour lui faire manger la part de "quiche".  
Les autres étaient en mode "fuckin' hell, what's happened ?!" en gros ils étaient choqués.

Axel fixa un moment Erwin qui était en train de mourir étouffé, quand il eut finit de mourir, il lui demanda le goût de la « quiche » et il se fit insulter en breton, tous les jolis mots de cette langue y passèrent.

Bah oui, c'est pas demain la veille qu'Axel deviendrait gentil avec Erwin, on est pas dans le monde des Bisounours voyons !

En attendant, ils ont tous les deux brisé la règle de leur jeu. Quoi, vous vous souvenez plus du jeu qu'Axel a lancé ? Mais si, le truc qu'il faut pas qu'ils s'insultent ou se faire des farces sinon ils ont un gage.

Ah, ça vous revient ? Tant mieux, oubliez plus !

« On est bientôt arrivé ? Fit Lisandru.

-Non, encore quelques heures et on est arrivé. Lui répondit Marianne. »

-5 minutes plus tard-

Lisandru a demandé 5 fois à Marianne s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Erwin a su qui a fait la « quiche ».

Arnaud gueule à Léan qu'il lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'ils allaient mourir tuer par Axel ou Erwin.

Zélie est en train d'écrire le discours pour l'enterrement de son frère, pour l'instant ça donne ça :

« Cher Léan, mon petit frère d'en bas. Tu sais que je suis fière de toi ? Tout d'abord, tu fais très bien les tartes, comme je te l'ai appris et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ensuite, la cause principale de ma fierté, c'est que tu aies réussi à avoir le Mont Saint-Michel à la place du breton. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! C'est ton côté con qui aura eu raison de toi finalement, et ainsi tu as mouru de la main de ton allié /ton rival. »

Bon, c'est pas encore fini mais vous voyez le genre de discours tout meugnon qu'elle va écrire.

« Axel, je propose une trêve le temps de tuer Lisandru, Arnaud et Léan.

-Ok. »

Alors toute la production, c'est-à-dire moi, souhaite bonne chance aux trois futurs cadavres, ils ont réussi à leur faire faire une trêve.

Bienvenue dans la section, le journal de trois condamnés à mort, écrit par Léan, le chef des condamnés.

Jour 1, dans le train.

Mes amis et moi sommes dans la merde jusqu'au cou, je sais pas comment on va s'en sortir alors j'écris ce journal.

J'ai voulu faire une blague à un de mes alliés avec les alliés de mon ennemi mais finalement la blague c'est pas vrai bien finie.

Je suis caché avec Lisandru et Arnaud dans les toilettes du train.

Je sais que ça fait bizarre mais il n'y a que là où on peut être en sécurité. Lisandru n'arrête pas de me demander quand on sera arrivé mais je sais qu'il nous reste du temps avant d'être en Savoie et d'être sauvés.

Arnaud, lui, panique en me criant en chuchotant que je suis un idiot.

Je suis le seul à avoir garder la tête froide,je dois assurer la survie de mes camarades.

Jour 2, toujours dans le train.

RAS pour l'instant, ils essayent de nous user, c'est clair. On n'a pas de nourriture mais heureusement on a de l'eau. Arnaud me demande pourquoi j'écris dans mon journal au lieu de trouver une solution mais je fais la sourde oreille.

Il n'est pas utile et Lisandru non plus, je sais pas comment on va faire.

Jour 5, toujours dans le train.

Il est temps pour nous de sortir de notre planque, la faim a eu raison de nous finalement. Je suis prêt à me battre sans plan.

Lisandru est le premier à sortir, Arnaud et moi hésitons avant de nous lancer.

Nous voyons Marianne, une amie, et Zélie, ma sœur, elles nous demandent où nous étions, nous ne répondons pas. 5 jours sans nous voir et elles s'inquiètent même pas, je me sens aimé …

Et là, je vois sur la table une bonne tarte, peut-être faite par ma sœur ? Je ne réfléchis plus et je vais la manger avec mes camarades.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Zélie en lisant le carnet de son frère. Il sait qu'ils sont restés maximum une heure dans les toilettes. En plus à trois, ça fait suspect.

-Il a beaucoup d'imagination, c'est tout. Sourit Marianne.

-En tout cas ils feront plus chier. Remarqua Erwin.

-C'est sûr qu'avec tous les somnifères qu'on a mis dans la tarte, ils se réveilleront pas avant qu'on soit arrivé. Conclut Axel. »

Et oui, l'association Axel/Erwin c'est jamais bon, surtout si l'une des cibles est un normand trop imaginatif.

-Quelques heures plus tard, une trêve achevée, une quiche mangée et trois régions enfin réveillées-

« On est arrivéééééééééééé ! Cria Lisandru en sortant du train.

-Pas trop tôt. Soupira Axel en descendant suivi d'Erwin, Léan qui broyait du noir, Zélie qui lisait à voix haute son journal en se moquant de lui, Marianne qui souriait joyeusement et Arnaud qui expliquait comment il allait le tuer pour avoir eu une idée aussi foireuse.

« Zéééliiiiiiiiiiiieeee ! Cria une voix. »

Et oui, une voix qui crie.

« Lauuuraaaaaaaa ! Cria Zélie en retour.

-Une alliée ! Se réjouit Axel.

-Une ennemie…. Grogna Erwin. »

Et les deux filles firent comme dans les films à trois francs six sous, vous savez, les personnes sont sur la plage et elles courent au ralenti pour se faire un câlin parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'elles se sont pas vues.

« Bonjour PACA, tu vas bien ? Demanda gentiment Paris.

-Bien et toi Paris ? Lui répondit la région.

-Je vais bien ! »

Tout le monde partit de bonne humeur vers le chalet de Savoie. Ce soir c'est fondu les gars, trop bon !

« Bienvenue tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Dit Axel, tu as amené tes licornes ? »

Alors voici l'hôte savoyarde, Savoie aka j'aime-les-licornes-la-fondue-la-montagne-et-toutes-ces-choses-là- ! aussi appelée Lali Orsat Bonnefoy.

Dans le chapitre 4, tout le monde réunit autour d'une bonne fondue et des révélations vont se faire (ou pas, je sais pas encore)

BONUS Dans l'Nord acte 2, action !

On retourne dans le Nord où trois personnages arrivent, deux personnes mystérieuses et une « merde » c'est Wallonie qui a dit ça, pas moi…

« Maubeuge, pourquoi tu te caches dans un buisson ? demanda Wallonie qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son alliée.

-Ta gueule, je me cache ! Répondit-elle. »

Les deux personnes mystérieuses avancèrent vers Wallonie.

« Stefaan, barre-toi vitre ! Lui chuchota Astrid.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air…

-Maubeuge, tu sais que tu vas mourir ? Lui demanda calmement le seul sui était un mec sûr de sûr pour Stefaan.

-Tu devrais laisser Prypiat tranquille, et garder les informations que tu as récoltées pour toi. Lui conseilla le… la… la personne mystérieuse.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Astrid ? Souffla Stefaan. »

Maubeuge se releva d'un coup, et comme je l'ai déjà, on a la classe maubeugeoise ou on l'a pas donc Maubeuge a les cheveux pleins de brindilles et de feuilles. La classe quoi, mieux que Bretagne avec ses lunettes de soleil.

« Comment ça « encore » ? J'ai rien fait, ok ? Et concernant les informations je- »

Putain j'en ai marre, je vais arrêter de commenter cette merde et vous mettre tous les dialogues à la suite parce que là c'est plus possible. A chaque fois qu'un personnage arrive il faut qu'il en coupe un autre ! Et là c'est l'autre flamand rose qui vient faire chier le monde !

« Eh mais regardez qui est venu se cacher dans son VRAI pays ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Et il se fit mettre à terre par une Maubeuge très énervée de s'être fait couper. Mais bon, vous voyez le truc c'est que Maubeuge est toute petite et toute légère, donc Nathan s'est vite relevé et a commencé à se moquer de sa taille.

« Mais ta gueule, retourne dans ton pays et fais pas chier ! Lui cria Maubeuge.

-Toute cette susceptibilité… se moqua Prypiat.

-Ca s'applique à toi aussi, et à Chernobyl. Continua-t-elle.

-Dis Chernobyl, tu es un mec ou une meuf ? Demanda Nathan.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas Flandre ? Souffla Chernobyl.

-Fais flipper ! Frissonna Wallonie.

-Sinon ça va, ironisa Maubeuge, je vous dérange pas à venir squatter ma ville ?

-Non ça va, mais tu pourrais nous inviter chez toi au moins. Se moqua Prypiat.

-Fais pas le malin, j'ai le moyen de te neutraliser sans rien faire ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Et elle finit par les ramener chez elle, je peux pas vous dire à quel point leur groupe est étrange, deux belges, deux ukrainiens et une française qui avancent, c'est pas si étrange que ça mais quand on sait que les deux belges s'insultent , que les ukrainiens ont comme une aura noire autour d'eux et que la française rit comme une tarée on peut se poser des questions.

Ouais, quelle magnifique ville qu'est Maubeuge, c'est quand que vous venez en vacances chez elle ?

Dans le prochain bonus : 5 personnes qui s'envoient des piques dans une maison c'est pas très conseillé mais on va le faire quand même, rien que pour vous *keur keur love*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deux mois et 4 jours, c'est ce qu'il m'a fallut pour poster ce chapitre. Comment vous dire que je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée ?**_  
_**S'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas et voici donc le chapitre 4. Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vachement plaisir 3**_

Chapitre 4: Il est question de chalet

J'ai pas besoin de vous résumer, si ?  
Ben vous pouvez toujours relire le chapitre avant, mais je peux vous faire un résumé à l'Allemande .Berlin, c'est à toi !

LES REGIONS SONT ARRIVÉES EN SAVOIE, IL Y A UN NOUVEL ARRIVANT; PACA.

Voilà, un résumé à l'Allemande c'est clair net et précis. Merci Berlin.

Donc, nous retrouvons nos régions préférées marchant vers le chalet de Savoie puisque tout le monde sait qu'en Savoie tout le monde habite dans un chalet.  
Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Je sais exactement de quoi je parle !  
En entrant dans le territoire de Savoie, vous passez dans une sorte d'univers parallèle où les guerres sont interdites. Donc Erwin et Axel sont en trêve. Encore une fois.

Quoi qu'on en dise, la guerre entre Erwin et Axel n'est pas très sérieuse, avec toutes les trêves qu'ils font ! Imaginez que les pays fassent ça dans une guerre mondiale, qui va les prendre au sérieux ? Personne, et c'est exactement de quoi parlent les deux ennemis.

«On est censé se battre et on fait tout le temps des trêves Plus personne nous prend au sérieux Erwin ! Commença Axel.  
\- C'est pas con ce que tu racontes, mais je te rappelle qu'on est en terrain neutre ici. Répondit Erwin.  
-Belgique était neutre, ce qui n'a pas empêché Allemagne de l'attaquer.  
-Donc tu veux qu'on continue à se battre ici ?  
-C'est bien mon petit normand, tu as tout compris. Sourit Axel.  
-Tu enlèves le "petit" de suite et je suis breton ! N, breton !  
-Breton ça rime avec con ! Intervint Zélie.»

Bretagne lâcha un soupir en disant qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à une gamine comme Haute Normandie et patati et patata.

«C'est qu'il radote le p'tit vieux ~ Le taquina NPDC.  
-Mais ta gueule pour une fois, juste ferme la ! Explosa Bretagne... Avant de crier un "merde".  
-Un gage pour toi, tu l'auras quand j'aurai décidé.  
-Tu te fous de moi, je pensais qu'on continuait notre guerre ici aussi !  
-Bien sûr, mais il reste le jeu que nous avons commencé dans le train.  
-Attends, comment veux-tu qu'on se batte sans se battre ? Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, et bien débile aussi.  
-Impossible n'est pas français, Bretagne. Il faut juste être rusé et sournois. Tu sais faire ça, hein ? »

Erwin étudia l'expression d'Axel avec soin pour savoir si oui ou non c'était un compliment.  
J'appelle à la rescousse... Lille l'embrouille. Je t'en prie Lille !

« Soit A, Axel et E, Erwin. On convient que A≠0 , E≠0 et A≠E. On a aussi C, le compliment, M, la moquerie.  
Or comme E+A=M 90℅ du temps, il reste 10℅ de chance que E+A=C.  
On prend aussi en considération le fait que A et E fassent un jeu, J, et que donc E+A =M=90℅.  
Comme il n'y a pas de frontière avec la Belgique en Savoie et pas l'océan non plus, ça fait que c'est plus compliqué encore. Et- »

Merci Lille, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire... Donc c'est à vous de

choisir si c'est une moquerie ou pas, Erwin a décidé de juste lancer un énième regard noir à Axel et de continuer à avancer.

Ah mais oui, ils marchent toujours même s'ils sont en retrait.

« Alors les amoureux, on traîne ? Cria Paris avec entrain.  
\- Elle a pété un câble la parisienne ou quoi ?! S'énerva Bretagne.  
-Je ne répondrai pas à cette insulte. Déclara platement Nord Pas de Calais.  
-Pas de disputes s'il vous plait ~ les interrompit Savoie. Dis Paris, tu n'as pas invité Londres ? Elle aurait pu venir, Angleterre aussi !  
-La pauvre choute... Soupira PACA.  
-On n'y peut rien, mais elle va bien. La rassura Haute Normandie. »

Un peu plus loin, Corse et Basse Normandie parlaient.

« C'est vrai que là... Commença Corse , c'est assez flagrant.  
-Tu penses que je devrais lui en parler ? Demanda Basse Normandie. »

Ils regardaient tous les deux Haute Normandie et PACA, elles étaient un peu beaucoup proches et Basse Normandie se demandait si sa sœur et elle étaient en couple ou non.  
En fait, Corse et Basse Normandie sont confidents, meilleurs amis et tout ça, vous trouvez pas ? C'est une histoire à suivre de très près, continuons d'écouter leur conversation :

« Après pourquoi pas, elles vont bien ensemble et elle est très gentille Laura. Remarqua Corse.  
-Je sais, c'est pas ça le problème mais c'est que... Zélie et moi on a toujours été proche, donc je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle me l'ait pas dit.  
-C'est ta grande sœur, c'est sûr qu'elle a des secrets.  
-Maiiiis euh ! Je veux juste savoir ! »

Et c'est comme ça que notre super bande arriva au chalet de Savoie ;

Savoie qui fantasme sur Angleterre en marchant avec Paris, à côté Haute Normandie et PACA qui parlent en riant. Un peu derrière les deux filles,

Basse Normandie qui se plaint et Corse qui le réconforte et tout derrière Bretagne et NPDC qui se disputent pour changer.  
Tout est normal mes amis !

« Hum hum ... Commença Savoie. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi, veuillez laisser vos licornes et autres animaux magiques à l'entrée. Faites comme chez vous ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le mignon petit chalet de Savoie, il était très joliment et très simplement décoré, un truc savoyard quoi.

« Tu as de très bons gouts ! » complimenta Paris.

Non, juste non, chut, tais-toi, arrête ! Si tu n'as rien à dire Paris, tu ne dis rien. On peut pas trouver un chalet de montagne décoré simplement de « très bon goût ». Hum… excusez-moi.

Dites tout le monde, vous trouvez pas que ça manque d'action tout ça , non ? Je veux dire, ça va faire un moment qu'ils sont arrivés en Savoie et il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant, je peux même dire qu'on commence à s'ennuyer là.

Je vais vous épargner les détails de la réalisation de la fondue, sachez juste que Savoie est très pointilleuse là-dessus et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de reprendre quiconque ne suivait pas « les étapes de la réalisation sacrée de la sainte fondue ».

Donc, on se retrouve au moment où tout le monde est assis pour manger la fondue, ouaiiiis !

La disposition de la table est très complexe, imaginée par Savoie pour éviter les disputes. Donc c'est une table ronde, pour pas galérer à manger la fondue. Imaginez une table rectangulaire et vous êtes en bout de table, je peux vous dire que vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir de table ronde qui est d'ailleurs super mignonne dixit Paris. BREF, donc vous avez Bretagne, assis à côté de Corse, assis à côté de Basse-Normandie, assis à côté de Haute-Normandie, assise à côté de PACA, assise à côté de NPDC, assis à côté de Paris, assise à côté de Savoie, assise à côté de Lorraine, assis à côté de Bretagne. Ca fait un cercle maggle !Donc avec la disposition de ce cercle, il n'y a pas de disputes normalement, mais Nord Pas de Calais se retrouve en face de Bretagne, ce qui promet d'être drôle…

« Alors …,commença la gentille PACA, vous allez bien ?

\- Super et toi ? répondit Savoie pleine d'entrain.

\- Je vais bien mais j'ai cette impression… répondit la jeune fille

\- Toi aussi… remarqua Nord Pas de Calais en regardant autour de lui. »

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT, NOUVEAU PERSONNAGE !

« Bonjour.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Calmez-vous, c'est juste Pays de la Loire. Soupira Bretagne.

\- Y'a que Savoie, Basse-Normandie et Corse qui ont crié. Dénonça Haute-Normandie.

\- Bah je pensais qu'il fallait faire comme dans les films d'horreur… Dit Basse Normandie.

\- 'Bah je pensais qu'il fallait faire comme dans les films d'horreur' Léan, 2015. Soit sûr que cette phrase va te suivre. Se moqua sa sœur.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Pays de la Loire apparemment habituée à les voir se disputer.

\- Tranquille, posey, toussa toussa. Et toi la famille ? Les enfants ça pousse ? Tu les arrose bien ? Répondit Corse dans un élan de … un élan de racaillerie ? (ce mot n'existe pas, ne l'utilisez pas dans vos expressions écrites les nenfants !)

\- … Je vais bien… répondit la jeune homme se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à Corse »

En même temps je la comprends, vous réagiriez comment vous si un mec qui est d'habitude tout gentil et mignon se mettait à parlait en mode « racaille de la cité, si si la millefa » ? Bah moi je serai un p'tit peu beaucoup choquée, m'enfin…

Donc Pays de la Loire s'installa et ils continuèrent à manger la fondue en parlant gaiement, en souriant et… mais c'est vrai ! Je vous l'assure, vous me croyez pas ? Non, NPDC et Bretagne ne se disputent pas et-

« Honhonhon, certaines personnes ici présentes se font du pied …. Murmura Paris.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Savoie.

\- Erwin et Axel ! Répondit la parisienne en souriant.

\- Ah ? Tu m'apprends des trucs Marianne. S'étonna NPDC.

\- Taisez- vous tous les deux ! Cria Bretagne assez agacé. »

Et putain Bretagne, non ! De sa faute y'a plus personne qui parle ! Donc tout ce beau monde continua de manger dans un silence assez tendu. Ce fut Savoie qui reparla la dernière.

« Vous resterez dormir ? Ils ont prévu une tempête de neige. »

PAS FRAPPER ! Je sais que c'est super cliché le coup de la tempête mais c'est mieux que rien, nan ? Et vous pensez quoi d'abord, que j'ai décidé de faire ça pour finir par mettre Erwin et Axel ensemble, hein ? Eh ben sachez que c'est faux ! Je vais faire du Corse x Bretagne et même que vous allez kiffer. Entre indépendantistes ils doivent se comprendre. Bref, j'ai menti, personne va se rapprocher … ou pas.

Dans le prochain chapitre, « La fameuse tempête de la neige » ou comment ils vont passer une nuit de fous. A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE !

Bonus dans l'Nord ACTE 3 , et action !

« Bienvenue chez moi. Soupira Maubeuge en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je pensais que t'allais dire 'Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis'. Déclara Wallonie.

\- C'est moche … constata Chernobyl en entrant à son tour.

\- J'approuve. Ajouta Prypiat.

\- C'est français quoi. Conclut Flandre.

\- Mais je vous encule tous écoutez, et à la chaîne ! S'énerva Astrid. Bon, qui veux du thé ?

\- Ta mère. Répondit Nathan.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus déjà ? Demanda la nordiste.

\- Dans le but de tuer. Répondit froidement Chernobyl.

\- C'est ça, donc vous voulez tous du thé. Asseyez vous et ne cassez rien. »

Et Astrid disparut dans la cuisine.

« Attends Astrid, t'as pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda Wallonie, qui essayait d'éviter les ukrainiens.

\- Reste là. Lui ordonna Chernobyl.

\- Mais…

\- T'inquiète pas, je sais faire du thé toute seule. Fais connaissance. Termina Maubeuge. »

Et Wallonie se mit à pleur- Non rien, donc ils sont tous les quatre dans le salon et Flandre fixe Chernobyl depuis un moment parce qu'il est bloqué sur la question « c'est un mec ou une meuf ? », donc là, dans son cerveau ça fait des théories trop étranges.

« Hum… Dites… Pourquoi vous mettez des masques ? Se risqua Wallonie. »

Et il se prit un vent phénoménal.

Non, non, non, reprenez-le, no-

Dunkerque le fêtard : Il est vraiment, Il est vraiment, Il est vraiment phénoménal La lalala lala la la lalala lala la La lalala lala la la lalala lala la

J'avais dit non ! Arrêtez-le !

L'ambiance est tendue, Wallonie a peur, Flandre se questionne, Prypiat se fait chier, Chernobyl veut partie, Maubeuge revient. Sortez la musique divine s'il vous plait !

« Donc je vous ai tous fait du thé, vous buvez et vous fermez vos putain de gueules. Sinon ça va ?

\- Alors alors Astrid, toi et le débile vous êtes ensemble ? Se moqua Nathan.

\- Bah non, je te le laisse. Répondit Astrid. Bon, que font les deux masqués par chez moi ?

\- Nous sommes venus-

\- DEVINE C'EST QUI !

\- Non ta gueule, dégage, barres-toi, coton tige ! »

Je vais me barrer, j'en ai marre, au revoir.

Dans le prochain bonus : Une bretonne et une nordiste dans la même pièce ça fait beaucoup d'étincelles, mais avec les autres là, c'est pire ça crame. Rigolez svp…


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre Havre a berk

\- Maubeuge, le je sais pas quand à je sais pas quelle heure dans une salle sombre ressemblant étrangement à une salle de bain -

?: ... Donc on l'a vraiment perdu ?

?: Ouep Basse Normandie , c'est ça...

?: PUTAIN ! C'est pas possible !

?: Maubeuge, langage.

Maubeuge: Désolée Haute Normandie...

Haute Normandie : Gentille fille !

?: Pourquoi je suis enfermé dans une salle de bain avec des voleurs normands, des voleurs nordistes, des gens bizarres belges et des gens bizarres ukrainiens déjà ?

?: OMD. Bretagne, on t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Draco ?

Bretagne : T'es complètement à l'ouest ma parole, Corse !

?: Bah ça mon con, c'est toi qui l'ait, à l'ouest ...

Corse: Elle était pas mal celle-là ! Bravo Nord Pas de Calais !

?: Je rejoins l'avis de Bretagne sur le pourquoi du comment on est là, j'veux une quiche moiiii ! ALSAAAAACE !

Haute Normandie: Du calme Lorraine, Alsace ne viendra pas te sauver. Et tu sais très bien que nous sommes venus parler de SA disparition...

?: Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible ! *pleurs*

Maubeuge : Qui a invité Savoie ?

?: C'est moi ! *brille*

NPDC: Ça m'étonne pas de PACA, tiens.

?: Merci d'être gentils et polis ou je vais m'en occuper !

Bretagne: Quelqu'un à penser à prendre les armes de PDLL ?

?: Aucune chance contre Prypiat et loi voyons.

Prypiat : Absolument.

?: Le pouvoir du masque ?

?: Ou du sexe mystère ?

Maubeuge: Merci de ces interventions, Chernobyl, Prypiat, Wallonie et Flandre, vraiment, du fond du coeur, tout au fond-

Lorraine : Faites la taire !

Haute Normandie : Donc nous recherchons l'inspiration mes amis...

*Savoie s'est évanouie*

Flandre : Une bonne chose de faite !

PDLL: C'est plutôt grave...

Basse Normandie : Nooon, tu crois ?

NPDC : Et ? On fait quoi ?

Corse : On est à la recherche de l'inspiration !

Tous: Ouais !

Maubeuge : Donc en attendant on...

Bretagne : ON FAIT GREVE ! PLUS DE CHAPITRES, QUE DES DRAPEAUX BRETONS ! VIVE MOI !

Maubeuge : Sale con...

PACA: Je suis désolée pour tous les lecteurs ...

Haute Normandie: Je pense qu'ils comprendront !

PDLL: J'espère bien.

Wallonie: On est en greve combien de temps ?

Flandre : Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes français officiellement.

Prypiat : ...

Chernobyl : ...

Berlin : Donc pour être clair ;

Pas de chapitre parce que plus d'inspiration et de temps. Plus d'envie. L'auteur est désolée. Elle vous remercie. C'est une pause, pas un abandon. Merci de votre compréhension.

Paris: Et vous m'avez oubliée...

Marseille : PARIS, PARIS, ON T'ENCUL-

Lille : Si je démontre par a et b que c et d sont des facteurs de ...

Je suis désolée de m'arrêter comme ça, merci de me suivre et à bientôt pour la reprise. J'vous aime !


End file.
